


UnderBoo?

by reddiecorn



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, He didn’t mean to tho so it’s okay, Hey beggars can’t be choosers, No Smut, No shipping, Ranboo is Frisk, Wilbur is crazy, except a little dnf, hahaha what a nerd, lol George divorced dream, nuetral route, protagonist ranboo, what did u expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: Ranboo wakes up in an unfamiliar world, filled with people that look like his friends, but aren’t quite the same.They claim that he’s in this place called the ‘Underground’. He’s not sure where that is, but what he does know is that he wants to go back.He needs to get out of here.Fast.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	UnderBoo?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how long this is gonna be, but it’s basically gonna be Ranboo in undertale, if you didn’t already get that.  
> If you want me write more chapters, please comment :)

Ranboo cracked his eyes open, wincing as his muscles seared in pain.

He forced himself to sit up, observing his surroundings.

He was sitting in a cave, sat on a small patch of yellow flowers. If he had to guess, they probably saved him from the landing. There were rays of light gently illuminating him. He could see small dust particles floating through the air.

It seems... familiar.

He stood up, stumbling through the corridor. For a while, he was just stumbling around in darkness. Although, soon enough, he found a light shining from between two pillars.

He sighed, grateful for the ability to see once again.

He walked into further into the cave, seeing where the light was coming from. 

It was another beam of light, shining down onto a patch of golden flowers, similar to what he saw only a free minutes ago.

Sitting in the flower patch was a tall boy. One with brown hair and matching eyes. He had on a dark trench coat, stained and tattered.

Wilbur Soot.

Well, sort of. He looked different from what Ranboo remembered. He looked more... alive. Also, he had legs. _Actual_ legs. Not some little wisp thing.

“Uh... hello?”

“Oh! Hello! I’m Wilbur. Wilbur Soot!” _I know?_

“Hmmm... you’re new to the Underground, aren’t you? You must be _so_ confused!”

“You don’t say...” Ranboo looked away, moving his hand to his pocket. _Ahaha! There it is!_   
He pulled out a small book, ready to jot down whatever Wilbur says. He gets the feeling that this is important.

“Someone’s got to teach you how things work around here... guess I’ll have to do. Ready?”

Ranboo looked up, suddenly seeing the world around him crumble away, revealing a blank space, green lines were striped across the walls in a gradient pattern.

And there was something floating in front of him. A black heart, with purple particles floating off. It made him feel exposed.

“Uh, Wilbur? What’s going on?”

“See that heart?” He gestured to the floating thing in front of him. Ranboo nodded.

“That is your soul, the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but it can grow stronger with enough LV. What does LV stand for? Why _love_ of course!”

“Are you feeling okay?”

Wilbur ignored him, continuing his his explanation. 

“You want some _love_ , don’t you? Here, I’ll share some with you!”

And then, five white... pellets? Orbs? Something started floating around Wilbur. 

“Down here, love is shared through... little white... _friendliness pellets_. Move around, get as many as you can!”

As uncomfortable it made him, he decided to oblige. After all, why would Wilbur try to hurt him? He wouldn’t.

He reached out, hitting all the pellets.

It... it hurt. Really bad. Really fucking bad. He couldn’t even hold himself up. 

His legs gave out, giving him contact with the rocky floor.

He couldn’t take anymore. He knew his limits, and if he took so much as one more hit, it would feel like he would break.

He looked up at Wilbur, who was now sporting a threatening grin. He believed that Wilbur could never hurt someone, so he was never really sure how he felt when he was told that Wilbur himself had blown up L’Manburg before losing his life.

But now... seeing him like this...

“You _idiot_. In this world, it’s kill or _be_ killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?”

And then more of those pellets. They surrounded him completely. There was no way out, he was going to die. No one will be there to save him. He’s going to die. He’s going to die. He’s going to die-

He heard a yelp of pain, and saw Wilbur on the ground, scrambling to get away.

There was a new figure standing in his place.

A short boy, with white-framed glasses resting on his forehead.

George.


End file.
